clashroyalefandomcom-20200223-history
Tornado
Summary *The Tornado is unlocked from Builder's Workshop (Arena 6). *It is an area damage spell with a wide radius and deals moderate damage. *A Tornado card costs 3 Elixir to cast. *It pulls troops towards the center of the spell, making them more vulnerable to splash damage. *The card image shows a tornado with a pig possibly from the Hog Rider being sucked into the tornado. *A Tornado damages an enemy unit every 0.5 seconds. Strategy *Cast the Tornado near a large group of units, such as a Skeleton Army. The Tornado will take in the units towards the center of the spell, dealing damage to them and potentially killing them. *Splash troops being used with the Tornado can be devastating as troops are concentrated into a tight spot for destruction. A deadly combo is Tornado + Sparky. The tornado can clump up enemy troops to allow Sparky to kill all of them with a splash shot. *The Tornado can be used to save an important unit, such as the Golem or Three Musketeers, from an opposing enemy troop that could end them by dragging them away from their unit range. *The Tornado can be a good replacement for Arrows but is much harder to obtain due to its rarity and being unlocked at a higher Arena Builder's Workshop (Arena 6). *The Tornado does not affect buildings with its pull effect, nor does it damage them, meaning it cannot be used to finish off low health Crown Towers or activating the King's Tower. *The Tornado can pull troops such as the Musketeer near a high damaging card like the P.E.K.K.A. *The Tornado can be used to drag enemy troops away briefly, stalling for time. * The Tornado can be useful at separating units and splitting up pushes, crippling offensives. However, if placed incorrectly, it can be very punishing, as it can drag dangerous enemy troops, such as the Mini P.E.K.K.A., closer to the Crown Tower. * You can use this spell to pull troops to the King's Tower to activate it early. This will allow for extra defense, as the King Tower is able to attack any troops that are near the Crown Towers. However, do not pull high-damage troops to the tower. * It is difficult to master the Tornado, and a misplacement of this card can result in devastating damage to your Crown Towers. To reduce the chance of this, use dragging instead of tapping when deploying the Tornado as the exact area of effect will be visible. * Any unit caught in the Tornado can attack as long as it is within range of an enemy. As such, the Tornado must be placed correctly to counter some cards like the Graveyard. Placing the Tornado on the tower will suck the Skeletons to the Crown Tower and devastate it before dying. * If timed correctly you can pull a troop to the center of the arena allowing both Arena Towers to target it, heavily damaging it for a short time and most likely taking out the troop before it manages to reach the tower. For example, Balloons can be easily destroyed using this strategy thanks to their moderate health and slow movement speed. * Any unit who is moving opposite to where the Tornado is pulling them will resist the pull, and the unit will not be pulled as far. ** Thus, a unit will move faster if the unit is moving towards the centre of the Tornado. Use this to your advantage if you happen to encounter a tornado. ** The Tornado works more efficiently the less speed a troop has for resistance. For example, a Hog Rider can resist more than a Musketeer because of the amount of speed they have. History *The Tornado was added to the game on 11/11/16. *On 15/12/16, a Balance Update increased its radius by 10% and also increased its pulling power. This update also changed its description. It used to say: "Drags enemy troops to the center of the Tornado while dealing damage over time. Doesn't affect buildings." *On 13/3/17, the March 2017 Update allowed the Tornado to be placed on buildings. Trivia *The effect of the Tornado does not drag buildings into the center of the spell. This makes the Tornado one of the two cards that only targets troops, the other being Clone. *The Tornado has the largest area of effect, with a radius of 5.5 tiles. *It appeared in the picture for the Balance Changes coming on 1/11/16 before it was officially announced that it was going to be added to the game. it:Tornado de:Tornado Category:Spell Cards Category:Epic Cards Category:Builder's Workshop Cards Category:3-Elixir Cards